Where Our Love Lies
by Miss Ariel Winchester
Summary: Amelia needed out. Dean and Sam met Meg who was in Amelia's best friend's body. They clicked. Now Dean is in for a wild ride with Amelia and her little 'problem.' She's a witch that had been trained at a young age by her grandmother, who the boys knew as well. What will happen? Who will die? Will someone come back and save them all? Find out but reading... If you dare to.
1. Chapter 1

2/8/2015

"I really don't think this is a good idea Charlotte." My best friend was trying to lure a couple of her guys friends back here with her idiotic call and text messages. Their names were two that I knew back in highschool but haven't heard about since. "Don't worry, Ames. They'll come and then you can meet them! You'll know who they are instantly when you do." She gave me a smile that was actually a bit worrying. Normally my best friend was calm and not at all risky... more of a library-don't-go-out type of girl.  
Over the past two weeks she had made a complete 180 of herself. It was scary... "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" That voice was WAY too familiar... "Dean and Sam Winchester. You actually came this time around. I was beginning to think you were going to keep bailing on me!" Her voice had changed from my best friend's, to some other girl's that I could only describe as Meg from... Ohhhh no no no no no no. "Meg. Who's your friend there? I-" Dean looked at me through the darkness and stopped mid-sentance. "Amelia Greery?" He actually remembered me...? "...Yes." I had hesitated for a second, wonering if that was a good realization or a bad one. He had a small smile on his face while he stared at me through the darkness. "Oh, what a sweet reunion of two old friends that had a bitter end." The thing- Meg- who was inside of my friend clapped her hands together once and turned her head towards me. "Shut the hell up,  
Meg. I really don't want your cocky attitude right now..." I was actually getting really pissed that she had used me to lure them here. "Whoa Whoa Whoa... Wait a second. THIS is the Amelia Greery that you were in love with and begged dad to let you stay for?" Sam addressed his brother, who now had a deep red blush and angry look, with a voice of dibelief. "Sammy I swear to God..." He let his sentance trail off at that when he saw Meg's impatient look. "What the hell do you want anyways Meg? Why use her to get to us? You knew where we were, so why not just come at us?" Dean raised his arms and dropped them in frustration. Meg shook her head and laughed a humorless laugh. Sam came to stand by me while Meg just eyed him. "Stay close to me and don't underestimate her." He whispered while Meg told Dean why she had come this way. "Crowley is watching us all, so I needed bait of some sort. This... person had never been out on account of her parents wanting her to be a perfect daughter. Amelia here had been bugging Charlotte about going out for a very long time and thought she needed a little push. So I gave her that little push and she actually enjoyed it." I was a bit suspicious of her motives and watched her closely, remembering her in the show as a self-centered bitch. She turned her head slighly towards me, "Condsidering you got that out of a television show I'll let that slide. I watched the episodes with fake me in them and they really don't know my personality very well." She turned back to Dean, who was now holding a blade behind his back. I began to step forward but Sam stopped me, knowing that I was going to try and stop the argument from getting bloody. "...The mark?" I whispered low enough so that only Sam could hear. He nodded slightly and I stepped back with him. "You little bitch. You may not be self-centered, but I know you're working in place of Lillith and I really don't like keeping vermin around." He moved forward and Meg tried to make him stop, but failed. "How is he doing that?" She had a worried tone to her voice. I really appreciated her choice of scenery for the meeting. Field, middle of nowhere, no people around at all. Perfectly secluded... "WAIT!" I yelled, realizing that this wasn't right and she knew this would happen. "She had back up. Why would she pick this secluded spot otherwise?" I asked as Dean momentarily stopped. Sam looked at me with a slightly shocked expression on his face as he looked at me. "How did you-" I put up a hand and said, "Television may not always be right, but it can be right in some things." Meg laughed before dissapearing into thin air. "DAMMIT!" Dean yelled into the darkness, turning around and dropping the knife. "She won't be back for awhile..." Sam said quietly. I nodded, going over to Dean and picking up the knife. I tossed it to Sam, who caught it effortlessly. "Amy, why the hell did you do that?" He was breathing a bit heavily and sweat was forming on his head. I bent down to where he was squatted and took his face in my hands, "Because no demon bitch is worth giving up your humanity over. You looked as though you were going to start killing and not stop. I didn't want you to kill and regret it later." He looked up at me with sorry eyes as I felt his anger and hostility begin to go away. "Thank you..." He said. His eyes closed and he fell forward as he passed out. "Oh good Lord. Sam, help me would you please?" He sprinted over and helped to hold Dean up so that we could get him back to their car. Meg had made me wear a black tank-top that had red ribbon down the front and a black leather mini-skirt along with red leggings which I forced her to let me put on as well. My worn out, grey Converse were totally a mis-match for the outfit but had to be worn considering the field we were in. I was actually happy that I had worn them since I was half carrying Dean back to the car that he had come in. "So.. ngh.. you're the girl that Dean wouldn't shut up about in high school?" Sam asked as Dean's Impala came into sight. Well I guess the show had gotten that right as well. I grunted as Sam opened the back door to set Dean inside, "I guess so. I was the only 'Amelia Greer' at North."  
I got into the passenger seat and saw Sam give me a funny look before getting into the driver's side. "What's with the funny look?"  
I asked after he had gotten in and the car started. He shrugged and made an odd face, shaking his head. "Nothing, just wondered why you got into the passenger seat instead of the driver's." I laughed a little, "Because Dean would probably have a bitch-fit if he woke up to me driving his 'baby'... and I would really rather not have that right now." Sam nodded and made a face of understanding before driving off and onto the empty road lined with pine trees. "...So do you have a place to go?" Sam asked me after driving for a couple of minutes. I nodded slowly and responded with: "If you mean; somewhere safe where no demons or anything of the nature can get to me... then no. I live with my parents because they told me if I left the house before age twenty-five that I would be cut-off for as long as they live. As well as my father needs a punching bag every now and again for when he comes home drunk." Sam looked at me with another shocked expression; only this one was mixed with horror. "...How and why does your dad beat you?" He was hesitant to ask the question, as anyone would be if they found out a young woman was getting beat by her father at age twenty. I shrugged, "It really doesn't bother me anymore. I mean, when he first started to do it it bothered me to the point of calling the cops... They just laughed and told me that my father was the mayor so I sould stop making up stories. Granted at that point in time my father was mayor... Now he's a dirty man who drinks away all of my mother's money and beats me for fun while my mom has her night job. I have my day job after I finished the community college last year... So that leaves lots of time for him to be able to do as he pleases with me at night." Sam had a horrified look that could only be described as pure hatred and disgust for my low-life dad. "If I may interrupt for a second..." A man's voice that was not Dean's sounded from the backseat and Sam nearly drove off the road in shock. "Who the-" "Castiel... He's an angel that you clearly have never met before today. He can be a dick but he's good. So don't hate him just because he doesn't know much yet." I told Sam. They both kind of stared at me with dumb looks on their faces as Dean woke up and nearly punched him in the face. "What the hell Cas!?" He yelled, rubbing his eyes and blinking a couple of times. "Sorry, Dean, I have news for you all. Even Amy." I was a little surprised by this but listened anyways as he went on to explain, "I know that you have only just met, but Amy is going to be a huge help to you both... So take her with you. Dean, you missed her back-story that she just told Sam... So you're going to have to be given the summary." Castiel looked at me and then nodded, leaving with a sound of flapping wings. I groaned, but looked at a concerned Dean and told him the 'summary'. "I am beaten by my father and my mother works nights so she knows nothing about it. The cops won't do anything because that would kill the town's repuation from my father being former mayor, so I am forced to deal with it. They will cut me off if I leave before I'm twenty-five, so I have to stay and give my parents money for food as well as myself." Dean had a murderous expression on his face as he leaned against the window and looked out it. "So, I take it that we're going to bring you back with us then?" Sam asked as he neared my house. "Yeah, but stop at the house on your next right. I need to pick up a few things." Dean seemed to get even angrier and I knew what was going to happen if he got out of the car. "No, Dean. It isn't worth it. I know he's a dick, but don't kill him." I said. He turned to me as he tried to calm himself down, "I will not have some asshole hurting you. If he touches you while you're in there he is going to die." Dean said with a completely serious face. I nodded as we turned into the driveway of my parents' mansion. "Holy shit..." Sam whispered. "My mom is an emergency surgeon... Like I said, night shifts are the busiest because she can do all the duties of a normal ER doctor and more so..." I shrugged as Sam stopped the car. My dad opened the front door before anyone even got out, "Do not come out unless I say so. Let me out the driver's side so he thinks I'm alone." Sam and Dean ducked down as I got out of the driver's door and rolled the window down. "D-Dooo youu even knoww what tiiimmeee it is?!" My father tried to yell, but slurred and stumbled over his words. He had a bottle of Jack's in his hand as he tried to come down the stairs. "Fuck you. I need to get my shit from the house, asshole." I tried to get past him but he grabbed my arm and threw me to the ground. "You stupid bitch! You're just like your mother! You think that because you're successful that you have every right to piss on us low-lives. Well FUCK YOU!" He kicked me and all I heard was his muffled scream as Dean stabbed him in the neck. "Get your shit and let's go." He said, helping me up and letting me run into the house as my heart raced with adrenaline. I grabbed two bags and filled them with my stuff, along with bread, peanut butter, and jelly and also a few cans of Dr. Pepper. I left the house as Sam opened the passenger door, yelling 'get in'. I jumped in and threw my stuff in the backseat. "Be careful, there's bread in the red bag." I told Dean as he tried to squish the bags on the floor. He rolled his eyes and picked the red one up, setting it next to himself. "Soooo... The bunker exists, right?" I asked as Dean grabbed my cell phone and threw it out the window. "HEY!" I yelled, turning and giving Dean the worst look I could possibly muster. "Your phone is traceable. Not gonna happen as long as you're with us. We always switch out our phones after a couple of months of using them for safety." Dean handed me a new phone after putting battery in it and smiled. I scoffed and took the phone, muttering a "Thank you jerk." under my breath. "Bitch." He retorted. I smiled, "Jerk." He looked at me with wide eyes that I saw in my perefriel vision. I laughed at his confused expression. My mouse-brown hair with the blonde highlights was half out of it's braided pony-tail-  
bun that Meg insisted I wear, so I just it loose into a long, wavy mess. "Your hair is really pretty." Dean whispered. Sam actually almost slammed on the gas when he heard that comment. "Dude, are you freakin' serious right now? You are so whipped!" Dean hit Sam on the back of the head and leaned back, muttering something about his brother being annoying. I laid my head against the window and closed my eyes as it began to rain softly, thinking about the Winchesters actually being real and me being with them as I fell asleep to the lulluby of the rain.


	2. Waking up and figuring it out

CHAPTER 2

I was woke up in an army-like bed with much more comfortable sheets. "Mmmmm.." I moaned contendedly before opening my eyes to see one of the bunker-room brick walls. I smiled, realizing that what happened last night wasn't just a dream, and stretched. The bed creaked softly underneath me and I let out a short laugh. "What's so funny?" Dean had come in with clean laundry. Wait... Dean came in with clean laundry?! "...Thank you for the clean clothes. You didn't have to do that though." I smiled at him and then realized I was in different clothes than last night and my face was clean. "Sam changed you and I didn't want you freaking out about smeared makeup in the morning so I cleaned your face for you." He was whipped... "Oh, well thank you. Both of you. I have so many questions but I don't want to overwhelm you with them all." I got up and saw that my night-dress had a blue ribbon for the tie around the mid-section. I actually thought that he made a nice gesture. "Well, you can ask whatever you want. As long as they're questions I'll know the answers to..." He leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms 'Dean-Winchester' style. I giggled and rolled my eyes.  
"What?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. I shook my head, "On the show you actually do the exact same move when you're trying to impress a woman. 'Cept they made you much more of a dick than you really are. I'm honestly glad that you are more sweet and open than they portrayed you as." He rolled his eyes and smiled before shoving off of the doorframe and looking at the trinkets on the shelves. I watched as he touched the little rag-doll that my grandmother had given me before she died when I was seven. "This is a voodoo did you get this?" Huh? Voodoo doll my ass... "My grandmother gave it to me when I was seven. She died a few weeks later..." I thought about that for a minute; my grandma died of a heart attack and I had set a paperweight on my doll to make sure she didn't 'blow away'. "Holy shit I killed my grandmother. Dean, I had a paperweight on this doll's chest and my grandmother had a heart attack the same day." He looked at me as though I was derranged, "This is a voodoo doll of an old family friend. Valencia Littel." My mother's mother. I nodded, "My mother's mother. She was always telling me about how this young man named John came over and shared stories with her. She had always told me them, but I never actually put two-and-two together until now. Your father was a good friend of my grandmother's and Sam and you were her 'other grandkids' that I never got to actually meet." Both his and my eyes went wide and ran to find Sammy. I knew my way around the bunker and went towards the 'designated study area'. Dean had made a detour to the kitchen, so I found Sam first. "Valencia Littel was my grandmother. She died of a heart attack made by a voodoo doll that she had given me when I was seven. I put a paper weight on the doll's chest and my grandma had a heart attack the same day which she died from." Sam rose his eyebrows as Dean came into the room eating a sandwich. "Is she telling the truth?" Sam asked, pointing from Dean to me with his pencil. Dean nodded and Sam jumped up, "So this is Jessica Littel?! Her mother disguised her as Amelia so that whatever Coven was after her couldn't find her that easily. She was off the radar and maps for the longest time until last night when Meg figured it out." Dean and I looked at Sam like he was on crack. He WAS smiling like a freaking idiot at his recent discovery of who I am. "So what the hell does this mean for me? I am human, right?" Dean stopped eating and put his sandwich down. "Technically,  
yes. You're a powerful witch that Valencia needed hidden for a specific purpose. That doll was made so that only a witch could do anything to her if the doll was hurt. Basically she wanted to see if Jessica was a real witch before doing anything real with her."  
Dean directed it more at Sam than I, but got a reaction out of us both. "How is she supposed to know what to do if her grandmother is dead?! She's just a kid, Dean. I know you had-have-whatever... for her. We need to figure this out with someone who knows witches better than us." Dean made a repulsed face at his comment. I had made the comment: "My grandmother taught me a few simple spells for everyday stuff, but nothing more than that. I thought she was just a special kind of woman who dabbled with things. She told me that any ordinary person could do the tricks, but it took a special sort to be able to pull off what she hoped to teach me." I had stopped just after Sam, which made Dean look at me funny. "Your grandmother taught you 'simple spells'... What does that consist of?" He took a step toward me, picking up his sandwich and taking a huge bite. I shrugged and pointed at the open book on the floor, concentrating so that it would pick itself up. When it did and I put it back onto the shelf, both boys were wide-eyed and a bit frightened. "How-" "How did I do that?" I asked for Dean. He had a smile on his face even though he was afraid. Damn television got his personality a tiny bit off. "I concentrate on the object I want to be put away..." I pointed at a coffee mug that was dripping onto the floor, "and then I imagine where I want it to go..." I closed my eyes and imagined the sink, along with a rag cleaning it up, "And let the energy flow!" I let go and it all got cleaned up really fast. Dean pointed at the dirty napkin sitting on the table, looking as though he was going to pass out. He made the napkin float before he lost concentration with a knock at the door. Sam looked a little scared while Dean got out his knife. He edged towards the door before hearing a, "Bloody hell Dean! Open the damn door!" Holy. Freaking. Crap. CROWLEY?! Dean ran up the steps as I stared at the door, wondering if he was really looking as they portrayed him. When Dean opened the door I saw the television Crowley standing in the doorway. "Hello boys." He nodded at each of them and addressed me, "Witch." He came down the stairs behind Dean and spoke, "I really hope that calling me at such an hour as this has real meaning with it. I honestly cannot help you with," He paused and looked me up and down, "her. My mother would be of more use to you than I, but unfortunatly she is gone on some odd business trip with a colleague of mine." He looked at me and smiled a fake smile. "So... Uh.. I should probably not tell you this, but your mother is the one who gave you that bad dream with a hex bag in your chair. She's trying to make you hand over the thrown. That guy she killed? He tried to keep her from getting the blade when you walked in." Shock and a seemingly unrecognizable emotion crossed his face. "That bad? I thought for a second I was going crazy with wanting to forgive her. She really is still the evil bitch that she always was." He got a far-away look in his eyes before smiling slightly and looking at me. "Well thank you for that valuable bit of info. Your grandmother is safe in hell and is being treated almost as well as I. I can try to help her to the surface but there are no promises. I'll be back in a few hours." He left with a snap of his fingers. "A little less arrogant than the show, but basically the same." Sam and Dean looked at me in an odd sort of way, "You saw the shows, you know what has and probably is going to happen. Right Amy?" I swallowed and slowly nodded, "Uh, yeaaah, why do you ask? What point in time are you two at?" Sam smiled, "Well, Lisa and Ben are gone, Lucifer is in the pit with Adam, Jo and Ellen are dead along with Ash-" I interruped him there, "I had always known that Jo and Dean loved each other but were too afraid to tell the other person. I cried when she was killed in the television show." Dean's face went pale and then a slight blush went over his cheeks. Sam looked at me funny before continuing, "Our parents are both dead, Bobby is alive, which I hear they killed him in the show... Kevin is dead, Meta is in jail in Heaven, Castiel is... well..." Sam did that 'he is who he is' look, "He's Cas... Lillith is dead, and I found an odd reading in the paper about a magician who died at the magic festival." I smiled and laughed a little, "It's the old man. He has tarrot cards and is trying to kill off all the other magicians so that only he is able to preform. It's magic transferrence... He's going to try and kill you two but fails because you had back-up. You two did cut it damn close, though." They both stared at me while blinknig multiple times. I shrugged and flipped my hair behind my back as I turned to go back to my room and get dressed. Second day and already helping the boys with their missions. I heard Dean behind me as I opened the door to my room. "I plan on fixing my room up with the magic I know. Maybe make it into a small hollywood night-club of sorts." I went inside and heard the door close behind me from Dean. "Amelia, I hope you know that Jo and I... I didn't tell her I liked her because I was still in love with you. Even after I left that high school, I wasn't able to move on from you. Believe me, I tried." "With strippers..." I laughed a bit before continuing with my short speech, "I really don't think that is going to get you anywhere in moving on. In all honesty, I never really liked a guy after you left. I loved to party but never had a 'serious relationship' because I didn't want one. It wasn't even because of my father, it was simply that I didn't want one." Dean and I had tears in our eyes at that point. He came over and took my face gently in his hands, looking into my eyes, "I know that you just found out htat I was 'real'... But I love you Amelia." I smiled and blinked, causing a tear to roll down my cheek, "I love you to Dean Winchester." He leaned in and kissed me gently, making sure to hold my face gingerly. We broke away only because a throat cleared in the doorway. Dean rested his head on mine and sighed, eyes closed. "Sorry to... interrupt... your precious moment; but I have a visitor for Amy." Crowley hadn't even been gone for an hour and already was back with my grandmother. "Thank you, Crowley, for ruining the moment." Dean said before pulling away and looking at him.  
My grandmother actually looked like herself... minus the tan skin. She was pale as a dead person, well... okay that was a little bias of me. "Hello Amelia. I see you've met my other two grandsons that I adopted. How have you been, dear?" Her question was directed at Dean. He smiled and bowed slightly, "I've been the same as when we met four months ago, Grandma Val." He turned to me and must have seen my shocked to hell expression because he laughed. "Shut up, Winchester... I do know magic." He stopped laughing then and got a look on his face like 'you wouldn't'... I gave him a cocky look and smirk saying 'the hell I wouldn't'. My grandmother laughed at our exchange and shook her head, "I knew you two would get along instantly. Did I not tell you, Crowley?" He rolled his eyes, "Ohh dear. Please do not bring me into this. I want no part in your family reunion." 


End file.
